


Why Don't You Just Rip My Heart Out?

by Prince_Jonah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Crying Sam, do not read if you haven't read twist and shout, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Jonah/pseuds/Prince_Jonah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are woken up by a series of strange noises coming from Sam's room and go to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Just Rip My Heart Out?

Dean awoke to a loud sound echoing out through the bunker. He shifted in his bed until he was looking up at the ceiling and listening to see if the sound would happen again or if it was just a dream. The former was confirmed when more noises could be heard. It sounded like stuff was being thrown around. There was a particularly hard thump that resulted in a cry that sounded a little too much like Sam.

Dean slowly untangled himself from his bedsheets and placed his bare feet on the cold wood floor, sending a shiver up his spine. He slowly got up, walking as quickly as his still sleep fogged brain would let him so he could grab his gun off of his desk.

He opened his door just big enough for his head to fit through so he could listen for where the sounds were coming from. There was muffled yelling in the direction of Sam’s room. Dean opened his door all the way and stepped out of his room about to make his way down the hall and investigate when a voice stopped him.

“Dean, is that you?” The angel stepped out of his own room that was next to Dean’s in nothing but his underwear and a trench coat rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “What’s with all of the noise?”

 “I’m not sure. Sound’s an awful lot like Sam –“ Dean who hadn’t turned around when Cas walked out of his room until now had to hold back a laugh as he took in his appearance. “Do you ever take that damn coat off?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, yes- In fact I was sleeping in just my underwear. I thought it would be inappropriate to come out here in just that, so I put my coat on.” Dean just rolled his eyes and mumbled about getting him a damn robe. A sob cut off their hushed conversation and they started creeping down the hall to Sam’s room.

As they got closer they could hear them more clearly.

“-So fucking stupid! Why the hell do I always do this to myself?!”  The hunter shared a concerned glance with the angel when they reached his brother’s door. “You were going to be happy together! Dean you fucking asshole-“ Something hard hitting against what sounded like wood cut off his ranting.

Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder as he raised it to knock on the door. “What did you do to him that it made him this angry?” He asked cautiously.

“I don’t know?” He couldn’t still be angry about the whole Nair in his body wash thing, could he? How the hell was he supposed to know that he washed his balls first?

“WHY!”

“I’m not bailing you out of this one.”

“I didn’t even do anything,” He whispered harshly. Maybe the porn sites Dean had been on the other night had gotten viruses on his laptop? Or maybe that he had “forgotten” to pick up any fruits or vegetables from the store like Sam had asked the other day.

He knocked once, twice, and then a third time without an answer. “Sam? Sammy are you okay?” A muffled sound was all they got as an answer. Dean looked back and they both shrugged as Dean opened the door with a ‘click’.

The room was a mess. There were books, papers, pillows and glass strewn about the floor. Dean’s eyes scanned the wreckage until his eyes landed on Sam. He was sitting at his desk in front of his computer. His face was smashed against the desk, as if he was trying to become one with the wood.

“I’m going to stay out here,” Castiel said quietly not moving from his spot in the hall.

“Nice to know you’ve got my back, Cas.” He took a couple careful steps towards his brother, avoiding the shards of glass that were scattered everywhere. “Sam, what’s wrong?”

“Have you ever read a story,” He started, not lifting his head from the wood. “And it was the greatest most beautiful fucking thing you’ve ever read and you can’t put it down-“ He paused to sniffle. “And then you finish it and you’re left with a void of nothingness and _pain_ that wont go away?”

Dean thought about it for a moment. “Uh, no I can’t say I have,” He laughed. “Is that what this is all about? A damn book?” Sam slammed his fist down hard, making the items that he hadn't throw across the room shake. He lifted his head from the surface and turned in his chair so he could face his brother. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face was red and blotchy where it had been pressed against his desk.

“It’s not just ‘a book’ its fucking _art_.” Dean took another step towards him with his hands raised in mock surrender.

“Okay, okay.” He took another couple of steps so he could sit down on his bed. His eyes flickered briefly to Cas who was yawning, still in the same spot. “You look like hell, when was the last time you slept?” He didn’t answer him, only looking down at his lap and playing with his thumbs.

“Dean, can I asked you something?”

“Uh, sure?”

“Can you dig Elvis?” Dean looked at him like he was crazy before he answered hesitantly.

“Elvis? Yeah, I guess I can dig him-“ Sam’s _inhuman_ _screech_ , and his crumpling to the floor and the sobbing that followed did nothing to ease his bewilderment. The crunching of glass and the hand on his shoulder is the only thing that stopped him from helping his brother. “What the hell is wrong with him Cas- Cas are you crying?”

“He’s never going to be the same.”

“What? What the hell are you talking about? Why the hell is everyone crying?”

“He finished reading Twist and Shout.”


End file.
